


You Need Salvation

by ironstrangefrost



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Feminization, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sexting, Smut, assistant!credence, manager!percival graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrangefrost/pseuds/ironstrangefrost
Summary: Credence just graduated college after he had gained the scholarship from the Joseph Graves Foundation, working really hard and wanting nothing more than to proof everyone that it was the right decision to give him this opportunity.Now he is working in the same firm that made all this possible, doing everything to make Percival Graves, his handsome boss, proud.Ever so slowly he seems to realise that there are other ways to make Mr. Graves happy...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the prologue of "You Need Salvation"! I hope to be able to update regularly because lately I've fallen deep into the Credence/Percival hole and this story idea just came to my mind and I had to start writing it.
> 
> I will add more tags when the story progresses and I will also put chapter warnings!
> 
> Please enjoy reading this first bit of the story and leave kudos, likes and booksmarks!

Finding a job in New York was never easy, rather the opposite. Especially, if you were looking for a job after just graduating college. He should feel lucky, Credence knew that, for the opportunity that had allowed him to study. He came from a poor family and his Ma would’ve never spent a single penny on his higher education. So the scholarship he had gained through his hard work and social commitment to help others that had it even worse than him during his high-school time had been a golden opportunity the boy had taken immediately.

It had been a scholarship from the Joseph Graves Foundation, which was aimed at students with a poor or unstable social background. When one of his teachers had suggested Credence for the scholarship he would never have dreamed of ever receiving it and being allowed to pursue an academic career beyond the last year of high-school. He was forever grateful for it and therefore it was no surprise that he was now sitting in front of the office of Graves Cooperation’s head, Percival Graves.

Quite some applicants had gone in and come out again already, many of which Credence thought looked much more professional, talented and smarter than him. When he saw their tense walks and sad expressions whenever they exited the office one after the other his confidence just dropped further and further. Maybe it had been a stupid idea to apply for the position of assistant in the economics department within this firm, thinking that the fact he got the scholarship would somehow increase his chances. What else did he have to offer? His results might have been above average in college, but when he looked at the other people around him he realised that he wouldn’t fit in with a high-class company like this. His parents weren’t rich and had no connections to other influential people that would increase his value, his suit was old and didn’t match the image of the firm and overall he wasn’t even supposed to be here, his Ma had told him again and again that his place was at the bottom, in the shadows.

With a shaky breath, Credence rose from his spot in the now empty waiting room and was about to walk to the elevator when the door opened and a girl quickly fled from the office, tears in her eyes. A shiver ran down Credence’s spine and he looked up from the spot where his eyes were glued to the ground. Through his lashes he saw a man sitting behind the massive wooden desk inside the office, looking directly at the boy’s skinny frame. “Go in,” the secretary behind Credence urged him on and slowly he placed one foot in front of the other, unable to leave now that the man had already seen him. He felt embarrassed and flushed while his legs carried him over the threshold to the office and a few seconds later the door clicked shut behind him. A lump formed in his throat and he was glad when his shaky legs had brought him over to reach the chair opposite the man and he could take a seat. “Mr… Barebone, right?” asked none other than Percival Graves himself, whose eyes were skimming over some papers in front of him – probably Credence’s application files – before fixing themselves on the younger one’s gaunt face. All the boy could do was nod, his lower lip stuck between his teeth, which chewed nervously on the pink flesh.

“I see that you were one of the lucky that received my father’s foundation’s scholarship,” continued the man in a tone which could have been anything from arrogant to appreciative, Credence couldn’t tell. “Yes, s-sir… I was really grateful for the opportunity offered to m-me,” his shaking voice croaked and he wished he could sink into the ground. Dark eyes were scanning over his frame, stopping at the cheap fabric of his suit and the muss of his black curls. Credence could detect a small twist in the man’s expression and he wanted to run, as far as his wobbly legs would carry him. “I-I know that you are probably looking for something e-else…” he started, remembering all the pretty girls and young men that had waited with him outside. They would represent the company correctly, in their expensive skirts and with their charming smiles and broad shoulders, unlike himself with his hunched posture, pale face and insecure appearance. With a low breath he continued, “But I can work really h-hard. I was so happy with the opportunity given t-to m-me and now I want to show that it wasn’t the wrong d-decision to give this scholarship to me.” Mr. Graves was regarding him for a moment before he looked back down at the files and hummed at the back of his throat, a sound that made Credence’s body quiver in its seat. “I see that you were at the top of your class, Mr. Barebone. In this firm we appreciate hard work,” told him the other and leaned back, “What else do you have to offer, other than that?” His voice sounded low and full, causing a blush to creep up the applicant’s cheeks. “I… I will do whatever is asked of me… I won’t talk back and I-I’ll be there whenever you need me. I might not l-look like it, but I want this job more than a-anything…”

Ever so slowly Credence was able to lift his gaze and met Mr. Grave’s eyes. This one was giving him a look that the boy couldn’t classify before he leaned forward and onto his desk. “You know, Mr. Barebone, why I sent all the ones before you away?” asked the older one and Credence just shook his head hesitantly, “Because they were all too sure of themselves. They thought because they had good grades and the name of a powerful family they would get this job served on a silver plate. They were confident. Now here you are…” Credence felt tears form in his eyes, a hiccup forcing its way up his throat. He knew that now the man would insult him, ask what he thought he was to show up here, thinking he had the slightest of chances. “I-I’m s-sorry,” he whispered and felt a tear slip down his cheek, “I know I’m n-not enough-“ But before he could continue the man just went on, “… being honest and so utterly unsure of yourself. Out of everyone you have the best grades, the scholarship shows that you work hard and unlike everyone else you don’t expect things to be handed to you. That’s what we want in this firm.”

Credence couldn’t follow and a small frown appeared on his face. A chuckle reached his ears and the man on the other side of the desk shook his head slightly. “That means you can start tomorrow, Mr. Barebone,” the head of the company said and pushed a contract over, right under Credence’s nose. When a tear found the way from the corner of his eye, down the bridge of his nose and dropped down the tip, onto the spot where Credence was supposed to sign, he inhaled slowly. “A-Are you serious?” he asked and found the man’s eyes. “Do I look like I am joking?” Graves replied and although the man looked stern and serious, there was a kindness to his voice the made the chaos in Credence’s stomach settle. Once more he shook his head before he grabbed the pen between his bony fingers and wrote his name in a smooth, clear handwriting on the line at the bottom, the wet stain of the tear smudging it only slightly.

“Thank you… You won’t regret it,” he assured and a small smile formed on his lips, regardless of his stuffed nose and red eyes. How embarrassing… Percival Graves just rose and nodded, straightening his tie and stretching out his hand. “I’m sure I won’t.” There was something in his voice that caused the hairs on the back of the young man’s neck to rise, but he took the hand and enjoyed the warmth it spread over his skinny limb for a second before nodding and pulling back. “I’ll see you on Monday, Mr. Barebone. Goodbye.” With a nod and a murmured ‘goodbye, sir’ Credence left the office and closed the door, feeling like he was floating.

Now he finally had the opportunity to proof his Ma and everyone else wrong. And the tall, strong man behind that door too…


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence's time at work causes him to develop certain feelings concerning his boss.
> 
> This one of course takes notice of his new employee as well,  
> but a small misunderstanding arises before both realise what the other tried to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two of "You Need Salvation"!
> 
> It's getting a little more steamy and I just want to tell you that I added the tag "Powerplay".  
> Throughout the story Percy will definitely assert his power over Credence and use it to get what he wants, just so you know. Of course, Credence wants that too.
> 
> Enjoy reading and leave kudos, comments and bookmarks! xx

It had been three months since Credence had started his position as assistant in the economics department at Graves Cooperation and although the tasks he was given where tiresome and rather boring from time to time, he could honestly say that he felt the happiest he had in years. At the start he was mostly busy sorting files, making coffee or listening during meetings of the department to take notes and write a final report on the current project. Nevertheless, his position shifted more and more towards becoming the assistant of Mr. Graves, especially after the sudden shortfall of his secretary due to pregnancy. Now, with the beginning of his fourth month at work, he was scheduling appointments, checking over the man’s files and other documents as well as organizing certain events and business trips. While for some this wouldn’t be satisfying at all, Credence always anticipated the short moments when the man would look at him with his dark eyes, offer him a nod or even a small smile and tell him that he had done a good job or how he appreciated his effort. It always made Credence blush and smile shyly, like a small school girl, before he would go back to his office and relive the moment another few times. Sometimes he felt special, because he rarely saw Mr. Graves offering others a smile or some encouraging words. Something warm always spread inside the young man when he thought about it and while at the beginning he had thought he could deny that he had more than pure admiration for Percival Graves, with the time passing it was harder and harder to lie to himself.

He knew that it was sinful, to think about another man like this, his Ma had taught him so since the first time she had seen him looking at a man for a moment too long and he had gotten his deserved punishment. Yet, when he laid in his bed at night and thought of warm, big hands driving over his body or dark eyes staring down at him so intensely that his body started to shiver, he couldn’t help but to be taken up with full pleasure. The following mornings he would always regret his thoughts and actions when his stained sheets proofed that he had acted upon his urges and more than once he would force himself to feel miserable for the next few days until his thoughts returned to him, sneaking into his dreams and spreading there like wildfire and the circle started anew.

Therefore it was no surprise that his imagination eventually started to play tricks on him like thinking that Mr. Graves’ eyes were drifting off to the lower part of Credence’s body or that a brush of hands against his lower back was anything but an accident. Sometimes the assistant thought he would see something shift in his superior’s eyes when he had to wear his old, small suit during the days when his new one was at the cleaner’s, mistaking it for something darker when it must simply be Mr. Graves’ dislike for him to show up in something utterly unsuitable for this firm. Ever so slowly it started to drive the assistant insane but he was soon reminded of his place, which was in the shadows where no one would ever care for him or desire him in any way.

One day, Credence was bringing over coffee to his boss’ office, placing it on the massive office desk made of dark wood, with all kinds of drawers and other decorative objects incorporated in the fine work. It had often been part of his sinful dreams, the shiny surface at the end ruined by sweat and other fluids from both their bodies. A flush rose up his neck and Credence bit his lip, grabbing the files he was supposed to look through. From the corner of his eyes he saw Mr. Graves looking at him with his dark, deep eyes and his skin underneath the suit turned into goose bumps. “Mr. Barebone, I assume you only have one suit that fits you properly since you sometimes decide to walk around in… this?” he asked lowly, his hand grabbing one side of his grey jacket, pulling it aside slightly to reveal the button-up shirt underneath, which already had a few washed-out stains above the waist. Credence swallowed hard and looked away. “I’m sorry, sir… I’m really saving for another suit so I can finally get rid of this one. It won’t take long anymore, I promise,” murmured the boy embarrassed, looking at the man’s hand on his suit, “Just another month or two…” Mr. Graves let out a small ‘tsk’ sound and shook his head, pulling his hand away. It pained Credence to be such a disappointment for the man and he rubbed over his eyes quickly to prevent them from spilling any hot, salty tears over his face. His boss grabbed his wallet and drew out a cheque, signing it before holding it up together with a small business card. “Go and get a proper suit with this. I can’t have you walking around and showing off your ass in this old thing. It’s distracting… for the other colleagues and it’s unsuitable for meetings with partners,” resounded the low voice of the man in the silent office and his assistant shook his head. “Sir, I can’t take-“ But before he could go on, Graves gave him an indistinctive look and slipped both into the pocket of his suit jacket. “I told you to get a new suit, boy, so you will. Understood?” His voice was rich and sounded more like a growl, which made his assistant nod quickly before hurrying to leave. About to exit the office completely and close the door, Credence heard him murmur, “This boy… showing off his pretty ass like some cute little call boy…”

Credence sucked in a breath and quickly fled to his own office, closing the door and leaning against it, pressing the pile of files against his chest. His thoughts were rushing through his head, not able to rest after what he had just heard. With shaky hands, he sat down and pulled out the cheque and the card, gasping softly. Never in his life had he been able to hold such a value in his hands, his fingers brushing over the number in the top left corner of the slip of paper in a caressing manner. He carefully placed it on his desk and looked at the card. It was one of a renowned suit maker in New York, the one where Mr. Graves always got his suits, the assistant knew that. Just the thought of being able to get a piece of clothing from the same place where this man got his perfectly fitting suits from made the young one buzz in anticipation. But this feeling only lasted for a moment before he realised that he just couldn’t accept this gift. With a paperclip he connected the both items and then pushed them off to one side, reaching for the first file. However, he wasn’t able to concentrate and rubbed his neck with both hands. His mind couldn’t comprehend the actions and words of the man. Although he had told Credence off about his unsuitable suit, there was something the young man couldn’t quite grasp. Had he been serious when he had whispered to himself that he enjoyed the view of Credence’s backside? Yet at the same time he had disdained his appearance by titling him a call boy and saying it was distracting and improper. But didn’t this mean that he had been looking at the boy’s body all along and was so intrigued that he couldn’t concentrate on other things? There had been something in his voice and just the thought of Percival Graves finding Credence distracting and enjoying the view of his different body parts made heat rise within him and a little hope, that after all his affection for the man wasn’t one sided, sparked.

After a few hours of checking the files and working really hard to make up for the lost time, the assistant was finally finished and stacked everything neatly, before slipping the cheque with the visiting card between the pile and carrying it all back to Mr. Graves’ office. His heart beat a little faster; he had decided to ask the man about his behaviour and he was hoping for something to happen he was scared to admit to himself. So he raised his hand to knock and took a deep breath.

Before his knuckles could collide with the material of the door, it swung open and he looked up at a red-haired lady. He couldn’t help but notice the way her hair was tousled, how she was flushed from her chest upward and how her blouse wasn’t completely buttoned or her hands were trying to pull down her skirt properly. She gave him a look and then pushed past him, walking down the hallway and disappearing into the elevator. Credence followed her with her eyes and then his gaze turned to his boss. This one was sitting behind his desk, smoothing his hand over his hair to slick it back and reaching to redo the vest of his suit. Even from afar Credence could see the sweat on his forehead and the prominent heave of his strong chest. “Ah, Mr. Barebone…” Graves said a little breathlessly, looking up at the younger one. This one just still as a statue, realising how childish and stupid he had been to think his boss would ever see more in him than a scrawny kid from a poor family. What did he have that these beautiful women couldn’t give him, with their beautiful hair and bodies? At least they were worthy to be seen with in public, unlike himself. Maybe the lady was his girlfriend, or fiancée… Slowly, he felt tears form in his eyes at the realisation that Mr. Graves really just felt discommoded by his appearance in this horrible suit and most likely even disgusted, that the things he had said came from a place of discomfort and dislike instead of desire. With quick steps, his assistant was over at the desk and hurriedly dropped the mountain of files, one or two slipping to the ground before he fled from the office, rubbing his tearing eyes and the voice of the man just a dull sound behind the blood rushing in his ears.

With hasty movements he grabbed his coat and bag from his office before he went to the elevator and left. How had he been so stupid? On his way home, the warm summer air dried the tears on his cheeks and he was able to calm down. Credence picked up his suit from the cleaner’s and the first thing he did once he was at home was to rip the grey piece of disgrace from his body and throw it into a corner. With wide eyes he stared at it for a while before curling up on his bed and tormenting himself for ever allowing these sinful thoughts and the sick idea of any man, especially one like Percival Graves, feeling the same for him into his head.

Luckily, it was the weekend and although it all passed as if he was wrapped in a haze of blurry regret, Credence was able to somehow gather the strength to return to work on Monday. Over the two days where he had been able to distance himself from his boss and the feelings circling around him, the assistant had been able to accept that no one would ever desire him in any possible way and therefore he had to detach himself from the sinful part of himself, just like his Ma had always told him. So when he entered his office that morning, he was set on never allowing anything but work-related thoughts inside his head when it came to Mr. Graves.

However, his boss had other ideas, some of which Credence would soon learn…

A few hours after he had entered his workspace and had busied himself with work, the telephone on his desk rang and he picked it up after taking a deep breath. “Barebone, come to my office. Now.” It was the only thing the husky voice belonging to Mr. Graves said before the line went dead. He had known that the older one would want an explanation for his strange behaviour on Friday, but Credence would just tell him that he had been feeling ill and would apologise for leaving so abruptly. When he entered the huge office though, Mr. Graves was leaning against the front of his desk and the young man’s eyes immediately fell onto the thing he was holding in his big hand. The cheque… “Mr. Barebone, I thought I had made myself pretty clear the last time…” he said and the eyes that were driving over his frame pinned Credence to the spot. “Y-Yes, sir… But I really can’t… It’s too much…’ murmured the assistant abashedly, looking at the ground. “Come here,” ordered the man and crooked his finger. Slowly, the younger one complied and stepped towards the desk. Mr. Graves pushed his finger into the chest pocket of Credence’s suit, pulled it open slightly and slipped the cheque in. A small gasp fell from the boy’s lips and he felt his face burning. “During your job interview you said you would do anything you were asked, didn’t you?” asked the man above the hunched figure that was his assistant, at which he could just nod timidly. A hand came up to grasp the angled chin and forced Credence to look at his boss, finding the man looking back at him with something darker in his eyes than usual. “I told you to get a suit,” he said and took a step even closer, “so you will.” A tear ran down the young man’s cheek, dropping right onto the man’s wrist. “I’m sorry, sir… I know that you find my old suit disgusting and I really didn’t try to appear like a w-whore, it’s the only other one I have… I-I wish I could be as p-pretty and presentable as your g-girlfriend…” sobbed Credence softly, but he was interrupted by Graves. “My girlfriend?” he asked. With a swallow the younger one reply softly, “The beautiful lady that left your office yesterday, after you two had…” He drifted off and when he looked at his boss he saw his eyes turn even darker and a low rumble rose from the man’s chest, his grip on Credence chin tightening.

“Credence, have you ever sucked cock?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with what you think and criticism etc.! <3


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence is having a troublesome time to accept what he wants and Mr. Graves is a generous giver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super long but I enjoyed writing it a lot and I hope you do the same while reading it!
> 
> Please tell me what you think and leave kudos, comments and booksmarks!  
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> WARNING: In this chapter Credence has a throwback to an abusive memory. It's the part all in italics so you can skip ip you want! I added "Mention of Abuse" and "Former Abuse" to the tags.
> 
> Also, Mr. Graves is really gentle and understanding here. Don't expect it to be like this all the time.

Everything around him started to spin, the only thing to seemingly hold him upright was the strong grip on his chin. _“Credence, have you ever sucked cock?”_ The words resounded inside his suddenly empty head, filling up all the space and disabling him to do anything at all. Had he just heard that right? Did his gorgeous boss really just ask something so filthy? _“Credence, have you ever sucked cock?”_ The assistant stared up into those dangerous eyes, seeing a smirk tug at the man’s lips. _“Credence, have you ever sucked cock?”_ All of sudden his body acted on its own and he took a step back, his chin freeing itself from its place between the strong fingers. His lungs ached and he drew in a long breath, gasping for air and trying to somehow comprehend what just happened. “What?!” he blurted out, his voice hoarse and high-pitched. With a chuckle, the other stood straight and looked at him, his eyes ever so slowly dancing over Credence’s frame, taking in every last detail before they landed on his lips. “I was wondering,” started his boss in an amused tone, obviously being completely comfortable with the situation, “if your pretty pink lips were ever wrapped around a cock and sucked it.” When he said it in such a carefree manner it seemed as if he was talking about the weather or some numbers from the firm’s monthly incomes. As if it was completely normal and common. As if it didn’t just turn his assistant’s whole world upside-down.

There was silence, and a long one. Credence just stood there and looked at the man, not saying anything at all but it didn’t seem to bother Mr. Graves. He just continued to watch his employee with an amused look. _“No.”_ The word had broken free from the boy’s lips before he even realised that he had just answered the most inappropriate question possible. Nevertheless, he knew that deep down he didn’t mind, he didn’t mind at all. “That’s what I thought,” Graves hummed and tilted his head, “My God, you really are that innocent... And here I thought you had tried to provoke me. A shy virgin…” He sounded almost appreciative, but it just embarrassed Credence further. “A-Are you making fun of m-me, s-sir?” asked the younger one, staring at the ground, “I never t-tried anything! S-Stop this!” Mr. Graves just laughed and loosened his dark-red tie. Only then the assistant realised that his boss was wearing Credence’s favourite suit of his, not that the man knew anything of this attachment. It was a blue three piece with black velvet buttons on the vest and jacket. The material was soft and the chequered pattern on all parts of clothing consisted of slightly lighter lines crossed by a re-appearing black thread. Every time the employee saw the other man in this suit he wanted to do nothing more than run his hands under the vest, over the light-blue shirt on the man’s chest and back before burying his face in suit’s material. “You’re staring,” whispered Mr. Graves as if he was telling the boy a secret. Credence sucked in another breath before he turned around and tried to run from the room. Just a second before he had reached the door, which was slightly ajar, it slammed shut in front of his nose and Mr. Graves had cornered him against the door, both his hands next to Credence’s head and his broad chest pushing against him from behind. “We are not done with this conversation, Mr. Barebone. I have not given you permission to leave…” breathed the man hotly against the younger one’s ear and caused a shudder to run through his body. “S-Sir, don’t…” Credence whispered. Nervousness took over his body, his nails scratching slightly at the door where his fists clenched and unclenched.

“Don’t be shy, we both know you want this… I saw the looks you gave me. I thought you were just admiring me, trying to get a higher position. But oh dear, you have a crush on me, don’t you?” These words made tears rush to his eyes and Credence just shook his head violently, as if this would make what the man just had said any less true. A soft rub started to move against the back of his thighs; the mental image of Percival Graves’ thighs pressing against his from behind, the man’s crotch rubbing against Credence’s ass, made a whimper fall from the assistant’s lips, his body going tense. “S-Sir… please… It’s s-sinful… Don’t t-tempt me…” he begged in a small voice, tears streaming down his face when he realised that his Ma had always been right. That he would someday end up in hell for encouraging men to desire him. In front of his inner eye he could see her unlooping his belt bit by bit before she folded it in half…

Credence forcefully pushed back against the man and when he saw that the door was freed from the arms holding it close, he reached for the handle and ran. When he reached his office, he slammed the door shut and turned the key, locking it. His chest rose and sank, his lungs trying to get enough air. What had just happened? The pictures played in his head again and again, no matter how hard he tried to push them away. Just when he had decided that he would never allow such thoughts again… This must’ve been a game of Mr. Graves’, there was no way that he would want Credence in _that_ way. Everyone that looked at him could feel nothing but sickened by him, he was a sinner, he was ugly and within seconds anyone would forget about him again because he was so insignificant. Many times he had tried to change, to push his forbidden thoughts away once and for all so he could become a better person. But he had failed again and again. Mr. Graves’ attempt to come closer was just more proof that his horrible soul corrupted good people, no matter how hard he tried. While he leaned against the door his mind went back to the day his Ma had first realised his sick nature, it had been the day of his high-school graduation.

_The sun was shining brightly and all around him Credence could see his class mates laughing with their families, taking pictures and enjoying the time before the ceremony. He himself sat alone under a tree, far away from the masses. Neither his Ma nor his siblings had shown up for this special day, but Credence knew that there were more important things than himself; basically everything else they could possibly do had more significance. He leaned his head back and wrapped his arms around his knees, sighing softly. When the ceremony started, he took a place and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Everyone was wearing beautiful clothes, just for this occasion, while he had nothing else than his suit he wore every Sunday to church. It had already holes in some places and it was too small for him. When it was his turn to accept his certificate as well as meeting Joseph Graves to receive his scholarship, he was more than embarrassed to walk onto the stage. Deep down it felt like everyone was staring at him and realising that he was worthy of nothing that was handed to him. He swallowed and shook Graves’ hand, forcing a small smile before he quickly left the stage again and curled up in his chair at the back._

_Once the ceremony was over, he walked home and wasn’t even greeted when he entered. His Ma just pushed some leaflets into his shaking hands, ordering him to come along to hand them out. It was the usual, really: his Ma proclaimed the word of God, how every sinner and the witches around them would end up in hell, while Credence and his siblings handed the flyers to the people passing. People gave him looks and sneered, calling him a ‘weirdo’ or throwing other insults at his head. More than once the crumpled paper got thrown at his head and the stag of papers slapped out of his hands. Credence drew in a shaky breath while he knelt to collect the leaflets that laid scattered all around his feet, when another pair of hands came into his field of view. Through his lashes he saw a kind-looking man kneeling opposite him, picking up some of the papers. “You look sad…” the stranger told him, his warm, brown eyes looking over the boy’s face. He offered Credence a smile and handed over the ones he had collected before rising back to his feet. From his spot on his knees, the boy looked up at him and bit his lip, shaking his head shyly. The man just smiled again and reached out to pet Credence’s curls atop his head. With a small sound at the back of his throat, the young one’s eyes fell shut and he slightly leaned into the touch, a small smile spreading over his face. “You don’t have to do this… But remember, it’s going to be alright,” his voice sounded so soft, wrapping Credence into a blanket of sweet promises and soft touches. When the hand left his curls, the boy’s smile dropped and he saw the man walking away, giving him a last smile before he disappeared between the masses. The loss of his presence felt like a sharp cut right at his chest, making him wheeze and remain on the ground for a long while before he was able to rise on his wobbly legs._

_Only at home his Ma told him about what she had seen him do, twisting that man around his finger with his sinful looks and encouraging him to act upon the sin by giving in to his touch. The boy shook his head and curled in on himself, “Ma… It wasn’t my fault… I didn’t try anything…” But she wouldn’t listen. Slowly, she told him to undo his belt and hand it over. He did so with shaking hands, handing it over after he had pulled it through every single loop. “Take off your shirt,” Ma ordered with a coldness that made Credence’s blood turn into ice. A tear ran down his face and he knelt, pulling the shirt over his head. “Ma, please…” begged the boy, his voice consisting of tiny sobs and pleas, but his mother wouldn’t waver. The next thing he knew was hearing his belt crack before a sharp pain shook through his body, making him cry out in pain._

When the assistant came back to himself, forcing the memory to the back of his head, he realised that he was sitting on the ground, sobbing and hugging himself while he leaned against the closed door. Many times his Ma had punished him, but it had never been as cruel as that day. From then on, Credence had never looked at a man on the streets again, keeping his head low and trying to be invisible. Whenever his dreams had been filled with images of the kind man from the street, he had punished himself for it and had told himself that he would never sin like this again. This was until Mr. Graves had come along being just utterly _perfect_. His solid frame, his fine features, his strong arms and hands, his muscled legs, even the grey hair at his temples, all was just beautiful and tempting. While he wanted nothing more than to act upon his body and heart’s wishes and to give himself to Mr. Graves, he knew that he couldn’t. It was wrong. The thoughts he had had were already bad enough, but to actually make them a reality caused nausea to overtake him. What his Ma would do if she would find out… It scared him, more than he would like to admit, because he knew that she had every right to punish him for his awful sins.

After the clock had ticked by for another long while, Credence rose and went over to his desk, leaning onto it. Suddenly, a ‘bing’ sound erupted the room and he saw an e-mail pop up on his laptop. After taking his time to sit down and calm a little, drying his tears with the sleeves of his shirt, the employee clicked onto the symbol and held his breath.

_‘Appointment to get your new suits tomorrow at 10 o’clock. Meeting in my office when you return. Don’t think about refusing either one.  – P. Graves’_

It made Credence’s stomach twist but he couldn’t lose this job, he had to continue to be professional and do the things he was told. When he left work a while later, the young one’s mind still wasn’t at rest but he simply told himself that it had been a one-time thing and that Mr. Graves had probably just wanted to see if Credence really was the whore he appeared to be, wanting the boy to proof the opposite to show that he was fit to work here and wouldn’t cause any problems concerning other men on the work floor. At home, he went straight to bed because the events had worn him out and this miserable day should be over as quickly as possible.

His dreams that night were filled with Mr. Graves. Him touching Credence in the office, him kissing the boy wherever he could, him fucking him hard on his beautiful office desk. It didn’t take long for Credence’s eyes to shoot open, his breath coming out in soft gasps. A wet patch at the front of his pyjamas was the evidence for his lack in self-restraint and the proof that he would never be able to have an unstained soul. The boy pushed the sheets aside and went to the bathroom. With a wet wash-cloth, he forcefully rubbed his dirty thighs and genitals, chewing on his lip to prevent himself from crying out. Pain was the only way his body would eventually learn, if it ever would. Once he was done and his skin was a burning, irritated red from the pressure he had applied, Credence got rid of the blemish that were his dirty pants by throwing them into the washing machine and then put on a fresh pair before returning to his cold, lonely bed.

The next morning, he woke up after he had lain awake nearly the rest of the night, unable to permit himself the sweet pleasure that was a good rest. After dragging himself out of bed, brushing his teeth, dressing and eating some old bread with cheese from his nearly empty fridge, Credence went on his way to his appointment at the suit-maker’s, feeling out of place the moment he entered the noble shopping street where it was located. While he entered, the two men that were currently looking for suits themselves gave him an once-over and sneered. ‘Unworthy’ was the word that echoed in the boy’s mind while he went up to the cash-desk, seeing the man behind it absorbed in some paperwork. All around him were fine fabrics and the store smelled of expensive colognes mixed with the scent of roses that were positioned in every corner. Everything made the boy feel so in awe, making it evident that he did not belong here in the slightest. Credence waited for a long moment to be noticed, but the other seemed to be completely oblivious to his presence. Therefore, the assistant cleared his throat quietly, catching the man’s attention. Just like the other two men inside the store, the salesman gave him a thorough look before raising an eyebrow. “Yes?” Credence rubbed his hands together and looked at the ground, murmuring, “I have an appointment…” There was a moment of silence. “Are you sure, boy? Maybe you haven’t realised, but all our suits are from the… upper price range…” told him the man, already turning back to his papers, thinking that was all he needed to say to express that Credence was unwanted here. “Mr. Graves made the appointment. I’m supposed to get a new suit,” the boy replied and took a deep breath, “Please, I have to return to work later… Just show me your cheapest suits…” As if someone had swapped him right the moment he heard the name ‘Graves’, the man’s eyes lit up and he flushed slightly, “Of course! Mr. Graves said one of his employees would come. Please, follow me to take your measurements.” Before he was able to reply, Credence got pulled into a dressing room and a tailor started to measure everything needed. The touch made him slightly uncomfortable but he endured it, for the sake of looking presentable for Mr. Graves. When the tailor ushered him out of the room, the seller smiled at him broadly, showing him a few different colours and patterns, asking him which he liked best. Pointing out some grey chequered in red and some black as well as blue materials, the man nodded and took notes. “Mr. Graves already informed us about the amount and variety we are supposed to custom tailor for you, sir. It will take roughly two weeks until you’ll be able to pick everything up. Of course, Mr. Graves’ orders are highest priority,” assured the man with a smile that was utterly fake. Credence frowned and shook his head, “No, no. You must misunderstand. Maybe those were the orders for Mr. Graves himself. I’ll just take a normal, ready-made suit. Really.” But the tailor would hear nothing of it while he walked Credence to the exit, “I think I understood just fine. I’ll see you in two weeks, maybe earlier. We’ll let you know. Good day, sir.” With this the assistant stood out on the street and the door closed behind him. All the way to the office the frown wouldn’t leave his face. Why would Mr. Graves order suits for him… and then even custom suits…

The doors of the elevator opened and Credence stepped onto the work floor, greeting the passing colleagues on his way to the office that had the sign with Mr. Graves’ name on it. Contemplating whether he really should go in or not, Credence just smoothed out his suit before he knocked. “Come in,” sounded the voice dully behind the door and the assistant didn’t waste another second before pushing it open and walking in. “Good morning, sir…” he greeted shyly and stood in front of the desk, watching his own hands fumble with the seam of his jacket. “You’ve been at the tailor’s?” asked the man, still looking at the screen in front of him, oblivious to how uncomfortable his employee was. “S-Sir… I can’t accept custom made suits… The money you gave me… I-It’s not enough a-and it’s t-too much, really… Thank you, b-but I’m not w-worth the trouble…” Mr. Graves looked up at that and frowned softly, his handsome face throwing a crease between his brows that Credence wanted to caress away with his thumb. “It’s fine. I want to give them to you. And whoever told you that you are not worth it can have a word with me, understood?” It sounded almost challenging, as if he was daring Credence to talk back. This one just let his head hang down, shaking it softly, “Sir… I’m a sinner… I don’t deserve your generosity… My Ma would tell you the same…”

Behind the desk, the man’s face softened and he rolled back with his chair, patting his thigh slightly. “Come here and sit, Credence,” came the order in a gentle tone, making it hard for Credence to refuse. Slowly, he staggered over, looking down at the man and his inviting lap. “I shouldn’t…” However, before he was able to go on, a gentle hand tugged at his wrist and pulled him onto one of the man’s thighs. “Tell me, did you dislike what I did to you yesterday?” The boy blinked up at the older man, taking in his crinkles and his five o’clock shadow. “It’s not that…” he started and bit his lip, “But it’s sinful… to like that… with another man…” A hand came up to drive along his jaw and cheek, before a thumb drove over the boy’s lower lip. “Is it sinful to want something that you like and that feels nice?” Mr. Graves asked further, by which Credence was at the loss of words. “No, it’s not,” his superior answered for him before he drove his nose along his assistant’s jaw. “You will realise it once I made you feel good, once I take you apart and make you whimper…” With a small gasp, the assistant turned his face slightly and the hot breath against his cheek was the only warning he got before their lips collided hotly, pressed in a longing, desperate kiss. _“Yes… Yes, please, sir…”_ Credence thought and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think, give opinions and criticism! <3


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy and Credence's dreams finally get fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up! Enjoy reading!
> 
> WARNING: from now on it will be smut. Check the tag "Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot" and you will know what's going to happen.
> 
> Also, it might seem perfect, but we all know there will be pain.
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks!

For a short while moments stretched into hours, hands pushed and pulled, lips touched and dragged. It was _bliss_. Credence’s hands were still clenched into fists in his lap while the paws that belonged to Mr. Graves drove all over his sensitive body, leaving behind distorted clothes and burning flesh. Throughout the eternity that was this wonderful kiss, the boy was barely able to do anything other than accept what he was given and in return stay as put as possible for his wonderful boss and those perfect lips. Shocks were running through his whole body and there wasn’t a second when his skin stopped tingling. “Sir…” the assistant breathed once the man pulled away to worship his jaw and neck, “Sir… it’s inappropriate… I’m just… your assistant…” A growl vibrated against the skin above his Adam’s apple, making Credence feel as if an earth-quake was shaking him. “You are my assistant. You do whatever I tell you. So if I tell you to enjoy, you will.” With a soft pull at his hair, his head got drawn back and the employee looked at his boss with a tiny whimper, biting his lip. He saw the lust in the other’s eyes and a small moan slipped from his lips before he could stop himself. There was a sparkle in those dangerous, dark orbs, accompanied by a mischievous smirk spreading over Mr. Graves’ handsome face, “Now, be a good boy and go back to work. You’ll come back here half an hour before the end of closing time and then you and I will see what’s hiding underneath that shy surface...” Suddenly, there was a hand on his ass, patting it softly and Credence just nodded quickly, “Whatever you want, sir!” Mr. Graves took a last nip of the boy’s jaw before he gently pushed him to his feet. “Good…”

While he walked out of the office and down the hallway, it all felt more like a dream than reality. Had this just happened? The boy pinched his upper arm and hissed at the pain. _It really had happened_ … On his way to his office Credence bumped into Tina, one of the department’s heads. There were talks that she soon might even become junior CEO, depending on the mood of the management. More important though, she was one of the employees that hadn’t judged Credence when he had been introduced to them and since then they had become some sort of friends. Tina and her sister Queenie, a secretary on their work floor, as well as Newt, Tina’s boyfriend and assistant to the management, had constantly looked out for him, making him feel a little more at ease within the firm. Now there was a worried look on the female’s face, which was directed at Credence himself. “Are you okay, Cree? You look all red. Are you coming down with something?” she asked and carefully touched his forehead. The assistant just shook his head quickly and pulled away, biting his lip, “I’m fine. It’s just the stress. A lot of paperwork.” He gave her a quick smile before he continued to walk to his office, closing the door behind him. A relieved breath puffed out of him while he took his seat and drove a hand through his hair. The things Mr. Graves had said before he had left sounded so promising, so tempting. Credence couldn’t wipe the silly grin off his face, even if he tried. Anticipation mixed with nervousness spread all throughout his body, making it hard to concentrate on the work he had to do.

A while into working on his current projects a sound coming from his computer announced an incoming mail, which the assistant opened right away.

_‘Ms. Goldstein just visited me, asking to give you a little less work because you seemed all exhausted. Maybe I should have told her that her innocent friend was all flushed red because he had just made out with his boss… -P. Graves’_

The idea that Tina was so worried about him warmed Credence’s heart a little, but once the boy realised that his boss had just sent him indecent messages during work he squirmed in his big office chair. Nevertheless, it all thrilled the assistant to a point where he couldn’t and didn’t want to deny himself to respond.

_‘Thank you for not telling her, sir. She is just looking out for me. I think she is worried that I will overwork myself. I tried to look as calm and decent as possible while I went to my office, I’m sorry that I failed. – C. Barebone’_

It didn’t take long for a reply to arrive, which Credence opened hastily.

 _‘Apologising for looking indecent, my… Hopefully she won’t see you once you leave later. Then you won’t just look indecent. You will look thoroughly_ taken _. – P. Graves’_

His jaw fell down and he stared at the screen until his eyes started hurting. The man couldn’t imply… He rubbed his flushed face, loosening his tie a bit when a wave of heat came over him. While leaning back in his chair, Credence closed his eyes and thought back about all the dreams he had had since he had started working here, all revolving around Mr. Graves. A small whimper fell from his lips at the prospect of what could possibly follow later, at which the assistant quickly brought his shaking fingers up to his lips to cover them. And although he tried to push these thoughts away, in the end he had to accept that he wanted this. He wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything else in his life. It might have been greedy, but for the first time since his mother had first put a hand on him, Credence embraced the sinful thoughts and acts he would engage in, making him feel surprisingly better than ever before.

When it was time to return to Mr. Graves’ office, just like the man had requested it, the assistant grabbed some files and slowly wandered down the hallway, which seemed to never end. On his way, it felt like everyone was giving him looks, exactly knowing what he would do now or what he was hoping for. Announcing himself with a knock, Credence entered the silent office and saw the older man sitting behind his desk, checking on some documents. However, when he heard his assistant entering, he closed everything and rolled back with his chair, spreading his legs and looking directly at Credence. “Put these down and stand between my legs,” Graves told the younger one, to what the employee quickly obliged. Carelessly putting the folders on the desk, Credence walked around it and stood where Mr. Graves had told him, right between those strong, thick thighs. Two hands rose to grab the boy’s waist, thumbs drawing circles and making the younger one shudder with delight, in the process making the other smirk. “Sir… what about the red haired woman from yesterday?” asked the assistant quietly, before he got pulled even closer. “Just some fun. I take whatever I want. And currently, I want you.” This growl drew a soft moan from Credence, making his legs quiver and the hair at his neck rise. “Now, kneel down.” Without a moment of hesitation, the boy found himself kneeling between the man’s legs, looking up at him while he chewed on his lip. A thumb came up to pull it free from its cage between the rows of teeth, pulling it down slightly to prompt Credence to open his mouth. As soon as his lips and teeth were a little agape, the digit thrusted into the wet heat, surprising the one receiving it. “Suck,” ordered his boss and this was the only word the assistant needed before he wrapped his lips around the calloused finger and sucked on it as if his life was dependent on it. “You told me that you’ve never sucked cock before, Credence. Therefore I have decided to teach you how to do it today.” There was a whimper coming from deep inside the boy’s chest. He nodded eagerly, although he was a little unsure of himself, and sucked even harder on Mr. Graves’ thumb. “You should use your tongue, to lick it and circle around it,” instructed the voice from above. With a rosy flush, Credence shyly circled the digit with his tongue, hoping it would be to his boss’ liking. Over him the breathing of the other got deeper and slower. When the assistant dared to look up at him, he could see that Mr. Graves was completely focused on him, on how his lips were wrapped around him. Feeling bold, Credence drew away before he stuck out his tongue and gave a long lick all along the already wet finger. With a low moan Mr. Graves drove a hand into his hair and pulled slightly. “Good boy… Now let’s see if you can handle the real thing.” A few quick moves and the man’s suit pants were open. “Go on,” he told Credence, tugging at his curls once more. Carefully, as if he was touching something breakable, the boy pushed the boxer briefs of his boss aside and pulled out the heavy, hard cock. Many different emotions came over him: lust, curiosity, fear, boldness. “I… It’s so big… It won’t fit all in…” mumbled the kneeling figure quietly, ashamed that he wouldn’t be able to pleasure the man the way he wanted. Chuckling, Mr. Graves petted Credence’s hair, “It will. We will take our time and you will get it, okay? Just open your pretty mouth for me.”

The next thing the assistant knew was that his lips dropped open and with a guiding hand, Mr. Graves pushed the head of his erected penis into his mouth. “Close your lips around it. You will have to use your tongue to wet everything while I go further in,” his boss said, sounding completely wracked. Seeing him so undone just encouraged Credence, who hummed and licked at the tip inside his mouth, worshipping it. “Oh gracious fuck… You could make me come just like that, baby…” erupted a moan above him, drawing a moan from the boy in return. Credence hollowed his cheeks and sucked, oh he sucked. After a while, he pulled away slightly and took a deep breath, taking the man in hand while kissing and licking along the shaft, using the time to catch his breath. “You have to breathe through your nose, baby, especially when I hit the back of your throat. So you won’t gag.” Mr. Graves sounded so done, his voice rough and low, breathy as if he had just run a marathon. “T-The back of my throat?” Credence whispered, giving the man an uncertain look. About to answer, the air left the older one’s lungs when the boy used the tip of his tongue to experimentally push against the slit of his cockhead. “Fuck!” The hand in Credence’s hair tightened and Mr. Graves leaned down to kiss him hungrily, ignoring the lines of spit connecting his lips or the drops running down his chin. “I will push my cock so far down your pretty throat and you’ll take it like a good boy, with your talented little mouth,” breathed the man against his employee’s lips before he leaned back and promptly drew Credence’s mouth back on his cock. This one yelped in surprise when the erection thrusted so deep inside his mouth that he couldn’t breathe. Slowly, he started to take in the air through his nose, just like the other had told him, at which he earned another moaned praise. His tongue circling around the penis, his hands tugged away carefully in his lap, Credence could feel how it inched in deeper and deeper, until suddenly, he had to gag. Although he wanted to pull away, Mr. Graves used his grip in his hair to make sure he could only pull off a little bit. “Don’t worry, with a few tries you’ll get this. I know you can…” Those encouraging words made Credence all warm inside, wanting nothing more than to make his Mr. Graves happy. He nodded slightly, as much as the cock in his aching mouth and the hand in his messed hair allowed, before Mr. Graves thrusted in further again.

The man had been right. After a few miserable attempts to take him all to the back of his throat, the boy’s reflexes slowly started to become less sensitive and when he finally felt him inching past his uvula and hitting the spot way back there, Credence felt proud of himself. The feeling only got enhanced when he heard his boss letting out an animal like growl before thrusting in again and again. Credence could do nothing but let him use his throat for his pleasure, his lips dragging along the soft skin of the man’s cock. However, being used by Mr. Graves didn’t feel like being used by his Ma or his siblings in the slightest. When he saw how close the man was, how relaxed and aroused, the boy felt like he was flying. A hand softly wrapped around his neck, a thumb driving over his Adam’s apple and above. “Fuck… I can feel my cock right there… You’re such a good boy, Credence… So… _perfect_ …” The man leaned his head back, his shoulders tensing up. Credence’s own hand sneaked down to the front of his trousers, rubbing over his own erection slowly, making himself whimper. When two hands came to grab his head, forcing it to bop up and down, Credence knew that the man was close and he used his tongue as best as he could while being handled. “Fuck, Credence…” moaned Mr. Graves and pulled out. While he stroke himself right in front of Credence face, he still managed to grunt out a low “Open your mouth” before he came. When the drops of cum hit his tongue, the assistant savoured the taste, never wanting to taste anything else again. He moaned with an open mouth while some cum landed on his lips or chin. Coming down from his climax, Mr. Graves slumped back in his chair and took a few deep breaths, while Credence remained in the same position, his mouth still wide open. “God, you look stunning… Let me take a picture of that…” He slipped his phone from his pocket, taking a picture from the mess he had made of Credence. This one just blushed, but it warmed him to think that Mr. Graves found him beautiful this was. Drawing the handkerchief from his chest pocket, the older one pushed his assistant’s mouth close before he wiped his face clean, watching him intimately. “You can swallow it, you know,” he chuckled, still out of breath. Credence hummed and gulped the load down, licking his abused lips gently. Ever so slowly his knees started to ache and he was grateful when Mr. Graves pulled him up to sit on his thigh after almost ceremonially tugging himself back into his trousers. “Do you need a little help, baby?” The nickname caused the boy to blush and lean into his boss’ chest, shaking his head softly. “Already done…” Credence murmured, feeling special that Mr. Graves would call him such a sweet name. A hand drove over the front of his trousers and the wetness made him whine softly. “Next time, then… You’ve been so good for me. Such a good boy…” he heard the older man purr into his ear, making the employee shiver all over, “Go home, clean yourself and get some rest. I expect you to come on time tomorrow.” His legs were wobbly when he rose, but Credence just gave him a shy smile and nodded.  “Goodbye, sir…” mumbled the boy before going to his office and grabbing his stuff, grateful that everyone had already left since it was past six o’clock. Only when he was at home and looked in the mirror he saw what a mess he was, with his red, bruised lips, his messed hair and flushed cheeks.

And only that night, when he laid in bed, he realised what Mr. Graves had said. _“Next time, then…”_ A promise that there would be more. Greed, that’s what he felt, but Credence couldn’t give a damn when he remembered how perfect Mr. Graves had looked when he had come…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments with criticism and what you think! <3
> 
> Also, please comment if you want me to make a posting schedule (like once/twice a week) or if you want me to post whenever I wrote something (irregular). Because I won't be able to post everday anymore.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They slowly become more at ease around each other... or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I'm travelling a lot.
> 
> This chapter is rather short but I hope you still enjoy it.
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc...  
> Tell me what you think so far in the comments! <3
> 
> Have fun reading!

The next morning, Credence couldn’t help the giddy smile on his face while he walked out of the elevator and towards his office, five minutes before his shift would start. Over his shoulder, the boy threw a quick glance at Mr. Graves’ office, seeing the door open with the man himself and his secretary inside, looking over some files. Just before Credence was about to look away, he saw the man glancing up right at him. While the employee blushed deeply, giving him a small smile, his boss started to smirk slightly. After giving the boy an once-over, his eyes returned back to the page in front of him and Credence saw this as a sign to enter his office. His heart hammered inside his small chest, making him feel like it would jump out any moment. Nevertheless, Credence knew that he shouldn’t dwell on their small exchange and better get to work so he wouldn’t disappoint Mr. Graves. Therefore, he sat up his computer and put out his notebook and other files he needed for his work.

It only took two minutes for a message to pop up after he had logged himself into his work account, the sound echoing in the silent room. With quick clicks, the boy opened it and his breath stilled.

_‘You look really good this morning, and here I thought I might have given you a hard time sleeping… I had to jerk myself off another two times last night and this morning, thinking about your moans and how well you took my cock. Such a pretty cock-sucking boy… What would you say to accompany me to my lunch date today? I promise dessert. – P. Graves’_

His mind started to race again, his skin growing hot. He probably should ask Mr. Graves to stop sending such filthy messages in case anyone ever checked Credence’s computer, but the suggestions his boss had made were too tempting.

_‘Thank you, sir. I think you looked rather handsome as well. I had a restful night, although it took all my strength to not give in to the urges the memories of yesterday caused me. I would love to go with you to your lunch date, but I believe that there will be a meeting of one of the departments this early afternoon and a lot of people will be here. So the chance that anyone would disturb us having dessert are too high, I fear. – C. Barebone’_

An answer was quick to follow, as always.

_‘I guess you will just have to enjoy dessert quietly, then. I’ll see you by the elevators at 12.20 exactly. – P. Graves’_

The man couldn’t possibly imply… A flush rose on Credence’s cheeks and he ruffled his hair softly. If his Ma knew… But she didn’t, the boy told himself, and she would never know. _I guess you will just have to enjoy dessert quietly, then._ He re-read the sentence multiple times and every time he told himself it would be the last time before he inevitably read it again.

After trying to get as much work done as possibly, he quickly grabbed his jacket when he saw it was time to meet Mr. Graves. Hurrying down the hallway, he saw the man already waiting and he bit his lip, stepping up to him, “I’m sorry, sir. I had to finish this one document...” Graves just rose a single eyebrow while he held open the elevator, pointing with his chin to show Credence to get in. This one looked at the ground, trying not to blush too badly. He felt the presence of Mr. Graves entering behind him and then heard the doors close. For a moment there was silence, before a big hand grabbed the boy’s shoulder, turning him around and pushing his skinny frame against the metal wall. “I thought I had told you to not wear this ridiculously tight suit again,” Graves breathed lowly before pushing their lips together in a hard kiss, his hands grabbing Credence’s ass to hoist him up slightly. A small squeak escaped the boy’s mouth before he was able to kiss back desperately. “My new suits aren’t done yet, sir… And you made me dirty my other yesterday…” he mumbled, biting his lip once they broke apart to breath. His boss let out a small grunt before he started to nip and suck at the boy’s tender throat. “You’ve turned me crazy ever since the day you first walked in with these tiny suit pants and this short shirt, sweetheart. I wanted to fuck you right there… But you were just so shy and obedient…” Credence’s breath hitched at those words and he had to lean his head back to get air properly. “I… I never wanted that, s-sir…” he murmured, looking at his boss just to see his dark gaze and small smirk. “But I’m glad you did,” replied the man before pulling away and straightening his shirt. Just a second later, the doors of the elevator opened again and a hand on his elbow guided the buzzing employee to a fancy car. A driver opened the door for them, showing Credence in first, followed by his boss. The window between the driver and the backseat was up, giving them some privacy. It was the first time Credence was able to get some air and calm down a little.

When he felt a hand on his knee a while later, the boy looked up and found Mr. Graves busy, looking at his phone. The hand seemed to absently caress Credence’s knee, making the employee smile slightly and relax a little in his seat. Once they were at the restaurant, Credence followed his boss inside, silently, just greeting the men his boss was meeting and then settling down to eat. There was nothing he had to say, really, so he just enjoyed to be with Mr. Graves in silence, accepting that the man ordered food for him and enjoying the few brief touches on his thigh under the table. However, whenever a certain waiter came over to their table, the grip on his thigh seemed to get heavier, making Credence look up at his boss shyly. He just saw his relaxed face while he talked to his partners, though, making the boy think it was a coincidence. Towards the end of lunch, Credence excused himself to the bathroom. He watered his face and took a few deep breaths, trying to relax. He heard the door swing open behind him, but he didn’t look up from fastening his belt, until he felt two hands grab his waist. A small gasp fell from his lips, his eyes darting up to find Mr. Graves in the reflexion of the mirror, staying right behind him. “Did you even realise that stupid boy giving you lingering looks and smirking at you, sweetheart,” asked the man lowly, slowly dragging his lips along the side of Credence’s neck. The employee let out a small whimper, shaking his head quickly. A low chuckle vibrated against his skin and a hardness pressed against his backside, starting to rub gently. “How are you so oblivious to what you’re doing to everyone around you, baby? Can’t you see how pretty and tempting you are?” The boy shivered in the strong arms, his head jerking from left to right quickly. “I’m not doing anything… I know that it’s a sin… I swear, sir… I don’t want that,” Credence mumbled, chewing on his lip forcefully. “Oh, no, sweet boy… The only sin would be to not treat you like the sweet thing you are,” started Mr. Graves, driving a hand over the boy’s thighs, “Now, let’s head back so I can show you how wonderful sinning is, okay?” At that, Credence hesitated a moment before nodding, feeling himself getting dragged back to the car, knowing that he would sin as much as needed, if it was just for Mr. Graves…

**Author's Note:**

> Please reply in the comments what you think! It would mean a lot! Criticism etc. <3


End file.
